erindonfandomcom-20200214-history
Human
'''Humans '''are the most populous race of Erindon. Consisting of numerous and varied cultures and traditions, the human race has become widespread due to their tenaciousness, adaptability, and ambition. Physical Description Humans vary as greatly physically as they do in terms of culture. Human skin can be extremely fair or extremely dark. Their eyes and hair can be a variety of colors, from pale blonde to red to dark brown. Finally, their height can range anywhere from 4'10" to over 7 feet tall for exceptional individuals. Generally, male humans are heavier and taller than female humans. Culture Kasimar ''Main Article: ''Kasimar The humans of Kasimar are haughty and ambitious, innovative and proud. Advancement in society is a key element, as everyone from the lowliest pheasant boy to high nobles are always looking to improve their standing. The fierce national pride felt by Kasimar has led to more than one war throughout the years. However, they are also at the forefront of advances in technology and society. Their capital city is Calamont. Kasimar tend to have hair ranging from brown to black, and eyes in shades of blue. They are average in terms of height and weight, but Kasimar Nobles tend to be extremely overweight. Byrosians ''Main Article: ''Byros Byros is home to a race of free-spirited folk. The Byrosians are independent-minded, fun-loving, and outgoing. It is a common stereotype for wandering singers who visit inns to be Byrosian, and it's said they know every song in the world. Byrosians have valued individual freedom ever since they won independence from Kasimar and overthrew a tyrannical king, leading to a much more lax society compared to most other nations, save the Reachlands. Byrosians are fond of drinking and eating during their many festivals dedicated to their gods. Their capital city is Foxmarch. Byrosians have fiery red hair which makes them well-known throughout the world. They tend to be slighty shorter, with most males coming in at about 5'5" to 5'8" and females shorter still. Reachlanders ''Main Article: ''The Reachlands If Kasimar are the most stringent and Byrosians are somewhere in the middle, Reachlanders represent the most free-willed side of the spectrum. They place high value on strength of arms and individuality. Unlike in most societies, women are considered equal to men and can inherit lands. Reachlanders always stick out when they visit foreign lands due to their gruff and blunt speech, their wild hair and beards, and their unique dress- men and women both wear long, brown leather skirts. It's said that the weakest Reachlander can drink any man under the table. Their capital is Giant's Arm. Reachlanders have dark brown and black hair, which is almost universally wild and tangled. Their eyes are shades of evergreen. Men and women both are tall and strong, with powerful muscles. Nubakens ''Main Article: ''Nubaka The men and women of Nubaka, on the continent of Rasa, are a race of ancestor-worshippers who make their homes around the Bay of Bones. The Nubakens are known for visiting ports around the world and trading their unique crafts and products derived from the whales they hunt, as well as unusual weapons like the katar and datcha. Nubakens place all of their hopes on the favor of their ancestors, whom they hope to someday join in the Garden of Souls. They tend to come off as dramatic to many foreigners, but are also fiercely dedicated and loyal to those they deem friends. Their capital is Ostilagraf. Nubakens have dark skin, which can range in shade from light brown to deep, almost black color. Their hair is also dark. They tend towards being quite tall, with women often as tall or taller than men. Category:Races